


The Dragon wakes up hungry

by Ilyasviel



Series: Let the dragons consume you! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sassy Hanzo, Shameless Smut, Smut, dragon noddles!, light powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After their first night together, Hanzo wakes up beside Jesse, his body waking up to the memories of last night. And Jesse seems to be in the same mood as him...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It is a follow up from my previous work on this pair of lovebirds, but it can be read as a stand-alone... is shameless smut after all hahaha





	The Dragon wakes up hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I promised myself I'll write a second part of it if the original fic reached 1000 hits, and dang it did it! *_*
> 
> Those two are too sexy for my poor heart >_< hope you enjoy this second part. It has some feelings buried inside the porn XD hope you don't mind :P
> 
> As always, and ENORMOUS thank you to my lovely [Ziane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane) for motivating me to write more about them, and reviewing my work, saving you the pain of my awful grammar hahaha Thanks, love! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! I may have a couple of ideas noted for them *wiggle wiggle*  
>   
> 

Consciousness crawls under Hanzo’s fogginess. He can’t remember the last time he has slept this well, but something is disturbing him. His sleepy mind can’t remember where he is at the moment, and he tries to stretch his body. But he can’t move his upper body. Startled, he tries to open his eyes, just to be blinded by the bright light of the sun filtering through the blinders. The dead weight stealing his ability to move grunts when he stirs and a warm arm surrounds his waist and pulls him against a hard body. His brain seems to remember the last night and the name behind it, Jesse McCree. Flashes of their adventures before and during the dinner brought a smile to his face. Closing his eyes, he can almost taste the other man, seeing him in his mind, opening himself, riding him senseless as the cowboy he is. His cock reacts to the memories, pulsing below the sheets, and he chastised himself. The other man is sleeping, and here he is, wanting to fuck him again…

 

Jesse senses he is awake, pulling him even closer, his morning wood pressed against his ass. His voice sounds sleepy, but the kiss he plants on Hanzo’s neck shows he is perfectly awake, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

 

“Good morning, Jesse.” When the other man answers kissing him under the ear open-mouthed, Hanzo stops controlling himself, sliding a hand between them and capturing Jesse’s cock in his hand, “And good morning to you too, little one.”

 

His hips pump on Hanzo’s grip, the breathing on the archer’s ear intensifying. “I ho-hope not so little, darlin’.” Humming his agreement, Hanzo tries to find a rhythm with his moving hips, moving his hand up to capture the head of his cock and making Jesse’s gasp. But before a smug grin finish showing on Hanzo’s face, Jesse slips his prosthetic hand down the archer’s abs, reaching the already leaking cock and wrapping his fingers around it. Hanzo arches his back at the touch. It is strange, colder than human flesh, and rougher, but not in a hasty way.

 

The hand keeps moving up and down. Their position gives Jesse an advantage, and he uses it, twisting the wrist to envelop the head in every movement. Hanzo loses the rhythm, leaning his head back. Jesse is breathing hard in his nape, nose buried in his short hair while he pants. But then his hand stops, and Hanzo finds himself manhandled until he is laying on his back, with Jesse towering over him. With a move of his hips and repositioning his legs, Jesse’s hips end hovering Hanzo’s. An arm planted itself beside Hanzo’s head, while the other, the real one, takes the two dicks together in a tight grasp. Both had their eyes plastered to their joined cocks, hips moving in unison to fuck Jesse’s fist. Soon they are panting hard, and Jesse leans his forehead on Hanzo’s shoulder, eyes fixed on his hand, “God, I want to kiss you so bad it hurts. But I will not make you suffer my morning breath,”

 

“How-- How considerate of you.”

 

A soft chuckle mixed with a moan escapes Jesse, “I’m always a gentleman, sweetheart.” But after some seconds of breathing hard against Hanzo’s chest, the cowboy chuckles again, “Even if I can’t be the perfect one right now, lettin’ you go first. Dang, you feel too good, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo, who has been idle until now, letting the cowboy set the pace, raises a hand to entangle it in his hair, while the other moves to join him, fighting with him until he can join their hands, surrounding their cocks heavenly. “That’s not a race, Lone Ranger.” The fingers on his hair tighten the grip, making Jesse gasp, and he kisses his temple while they keep fucking their joined hands. “Hit me with your best shot, cowboy.”

 

His voice is like velvet around Jesse’s brain. His body is still trying to understand how has he ended having three mind-blowing orgasm in twelve hours and wanting to have the fourth here and then. But that fucking voice, the deep tone and the raspy accent… The intoxicating scent that emanates from his skin. Everything is almost as powerful as the feel of their hands around their cocks, their dicks moving together, feeling the complete length of him hot and pulsating with his. The pressure in his lower body intensifies, like the beating of his cock in his hand, “I--I can’t--”

 

“Do it. Come for me, Jesse.”

 

“Fuck!” The way he says his name, the little twitch on his fingers when saying it, the breathless way he has murmured the words. He feels pushed over the cliff of pleasure, with the growing pressure on his balls exploding like a balloon. His cock unloads a new batch of cum over Hanzo’s chest, painting it with ropes of white. But Hanzo is not far away. Feeling Jesse tremble over him, his hand tightening the grip on them, and the pulsing of his cock while cumming… Hanzo joins him before Jesse finishes staining his chest. His cum falls hot and slick over his pectorals and abs, while Jesse tries to keep his hand moving up and down slowly, prolonging their pleasure. The archer comes in silence, grunting softly against Jesse’s temple, joining him in the panting session when he keeps pumping their cocks for several seconds, slowing the rhythm until he stops. Jesse lets his body fall to the side, joined hands following him. He is still breathless but is smiling against Hanzo’s shoulder.  “One can get used to waking up like this every morning, sunshine.”

 

Hanzo can’t resist his charm, giving him a full lazy smile while his thumb caresses his knuckles. “Not a bad way to start a day. I’ll admit it.” The cum in his chest is getting cold, and goosebumps appear on his skin, “But I will appreciate a cleaning session. This mess is getting cold.”

 

The cowboy gives him a crooked smile, raising a brow while he sits back until he is resting on his elbow, “I can help you if you want.”

 

With the clean hand, Hanzo pushes his shoulder, making him fall back with a chuckle, “You, insatiable stallion. I’ll go to my room and shower alone. Let this old man get some rest, you, wicked cowboy.”

 

“Fine fine, stole the fun, Shimada. Take the walk of shame to your room.”

 

A loud laugh escapes Hanzo’s control, making Jesse join him, but then the deep voice of Miyako echoes in the room, “We already know it, Gunslinger.” The soft grunt Hanzo does make Jesse laugh even harder, and soon the archer joins him. His laugh is so contagious…

 

Hanzo plants a soft kiss on Jesse’s temple before pushing him away, sitting back with the care of not letting the sheets touch his chest. Jesse stands first, helping him to do the same. Their clothes lay abandoned around the bed, and Jesse lends him a hand to recover all their belongings, making a bundle with his coat. He exchanges it for a quick kiss on his cheek. As soon as Hanzo has the clothes on his clean hand, and he walks to the door, winking at Jesse before opening it. The last thing Jesse saws before the door close is the perfect ass of the archer.

#### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Half an hour later, Jesse leaves his room, hair still dripping water over his shirt. Hanzo is sitting at the table, with a pot of smelling coffee beside him and the boxes they bought yesterday on the restaurant. The dragons are there too, each of them surrounding a piece of cake, but looking very pissed at the moment. Hikaru raises her head as soon as the door clicks behind McCree, “Oh, at last, Gunslinger. Master has forbidden us to eat until you arrive.” The ancient spirit turns her attention back to Hanzo, who is sipping his coffee nonchalantly, “Can we eat our deserved breakfast, Master?” The last word, even being one of respect, is spelt with an irony that makes Jesse’s mouth turn up. _‘Those dragons are something different, just like their master.’_

 

When Hanzo nods, the two dragons proceed to ignore them again, full attention concentrated on the piece of heaven in front of them. Hanzo beckons to Jesse, who sits beside him,  “Good morning.”

 

“Mornin’.”

 

The archer pushes an empty mug to him, pointing to the cream, sugar and coffee on the table. Jesse winks at him before filling the cup with the god’s nectar. He takes his coffee black, no sugar, no cream. It is a punch to the stomach but is the way he likes it. Hanzo is fishing inside one box. When his hand raises, he has something that resembles a powdered fat cookie. Hanzo beams at the sight, positioning it in front of him, “This, my friend, is a bruttiboni! It has been ages since I had the last one. Taste it. They look ugly but taste heavenly.”

 

Jesse’s hand is moving to pick up one for himself, “Just like me then, except the ugly part, I hope.” He was winking mischievously to Hanzo when Hikaru snorts from her corner of the table, making them exchange a look before chuckling. An ancient spirit, full of power and wisdom, snorting to a bad sexual pun with her whiskers covered in cream. The day has started beautifully but is going even better with every passing hour.

 

They eat in silence, sharing knowing looks and letting their eyes roam to each other lips. Hanzo can’t resist the temptation, tongue cleaning the sugar from his lips thoroughly before he sucks his fingers too. The soft gasp from his left comes accompanied by the snort from the dragons, but for once, Hanzo didn’t mind it. Jesse’s reactions were the best present he can have. Blow up pupils, a ragged breath, eyes following each of his movements… Damn, he can’t believe it when his recently spent cock twitches inside his pants, but can’t blame it.

 

The cowboy is a force to reckon, with all his sexiness and dishevelled look. A myriad of ideas fills his mind, with everything he wants to do to him, including a little revenge from yesterday restraining. The grin on his face must have shown his intentions, because Jesse blushes before turning away to fix his gaze on the coffee, eating the rest of his cookie in a rush. Some sugar has ended around the cowboy’s lips, painting them with a layer of white. Jesse was raising the mug to his mouth when Hanzo stops him, forcing his head to face him and using a thumb to open his mouth. “Allow me.” Closing the distance, Hanzo laps the sweet substance greedily from his lips, tracing them with the tip of his tongue before delving into the mouth, pursuing the flavour around it. But something even sweeter than sugar was feed to Hanzo. Jesse’s whines, intensified when he lets his free hand entangle with his hair. _‘If Ambrosia exists, it must taste just like this.’_

 

A not too subtle cough beside them makes Hanzo break the kiss, leaving Jesse breathless and looking at him with half-lidded eyes. When the archer looks to the origin of the sound, he finds Hikaru resting her claws on Hanzo’s mug, “Get a room. You are offending my younger brother’s eyes.”

 

The sound of Miyako's offended voice fills the silence, “We are twins, dear sister. We have the same age.”

 

“Uh huh, young brother.” She turns her attention back to Hanzo, pointing at him with a tiny claw, “Now go and do whatever you are plotting to do to him, Master, but do it behind a closed door.”

 

Scratchy sound echoes in the room when Hanzo drags back the chair while standing, startling Jesse, who was still recovering from the archer’s attack, “Good idea. Come with me, Jesse.” He offers a hand and the cowboy takes it, letting him help to stand before pulling him to his room. The latch has barely clicked behind them when Jesse finds himself pinned hard against the door. Hanzo is using his full body to keep him in place. He isn’t even trying to kiss him, just staring at him, like memorising every tiny detail of his face. The thought _‘gorgeous creature’_ pops inside his mind, making him close his eyes before he voices it aloud. When he opens them again, Jesse is enraptured with him. But Jesse’s self control works worse than Hanzo’s, and the gunslinger let the words slip from his lips, “You have the face of an angel, darlin’.”

 

His words hit Hanzo in all the right places, making his desire for him spike even higher. The hand he has been using to keep his hip from moving and slid up, tangling itself in Jesse’s hair, fingers pulling the long locks lightly, making him gasp. “And you have the voice of one. I will enjoy making you sing my name to the heavens, Jesse.” The hand on his nape positions the taller man’s head in the exact position Hanzo wants it, tilted enough to give him full access to the luscious mouth. And he takes it. With all the might and purpose of a warrior. Every stroke of his tongue is a won battle. Every bit or lap on the lips is executed with the precision of a surgeon, aimed directly to Jesse’s groin, who is growing hotter and desperate with every passing second. Long whines escape his control, bringing a sense of pride to the archer. Breaking the kiss, he flushes his body firmly against Jesse’s, letting him feel his hardness too and eliciting a new moan from him. “Time for my little revenge.”

 

Jesse’s head knocks the door behind him, eyes closed, “Not fair, angel face. Yesterday I was paying you back for your naughty foot, remember?”

 

Hanzo’s tongue appears suddenly on Jesse’s neck, making him shudder. He can feel the air of his breath when he talks against his skin, before planting open-mouthed kisses on him. “You got me tied and fucked me senseless, Jesse. You didn’t need to add the teasing to the formula. And for that, I will make you pay, gunslinger.”

 

A loud moan escapes Jesse’s lips when Hanzo bits his neck hard enough to mark him, but he seems to keep enough of his bearings to answer him, “I regret nothing.”

 

The free hand of Hanzo moves to cup Jesse’s hard bulge, squeezing it and smiling against his neck when the gunslinger can’t keep the moan at bay, “Oh, I didn’t plan for a regret feeling, more like creating an addiction that only I can fulfil.”

 

With a hand palming him over the jeans and a skilful mouth pestering his neck, Jesse is losing it, “Now who is the one teasing?”

 

Squeezing his cock one last time, Hanzo steps back, dragging Jesse with him by the fabric of his shirt. “I’m not teasing. I’m getting you in the right mood.” When the cowboy just rolls his eyes, Hanzo makes him turn over heels and throws him the bed. “Yeah. You are still thinking too much to my liking, gunslinger.” Straddling him, he pushes his upper body down the bed, keeping him there with both hands on his pectorals, “Let me help you with that. I’m sure I can make you babble incoherences before I finish with you.”

 

Hands leave the sheets to slide up the bent legs, feeling the hardness of the prosthetic parts, “That’s a bet I will never make, sweetheart. Have you seen yourself? You can melt my brain in no time.”

 

One of Hanzo’s hands moves up, caressing everything on his way to the shoulder, leaning it on the bed before moving his weight to it, towering over Jesse, close enough to let him feel his breathing. The free hand undoes the buttons of the flannel shirt, one by one, fingers touching the newly revealed skin before moving to the next one. He keeps floating over Jesse’s face, close enough to mingle their breathing but not enough to kiss. But Jesse didn’t mind. He was already lost in the deepness of his eyes, in the roughness of his fingertips, in the way his fingers play with the hair of his chest. By the time his shirt is open, both are painting laboriously, breathing shared air and feeling dizzy by the situation. Hanzo sits back, ass ending pressing Jesse’s cock deliciously, and making the other man grunt. His hands end splashed on the hairy chest under him, grabbing it with force, white marks appearing on the tanned skin when he moves to another position. Jesse keeps his fingers playing with Hanzo’s legs, drawing circles on his thighs. Straightening his pose, Hanzo bores his gaze on Jesse’s eye, “Hands below the pillow, gunslinger. You can’t touch until given permission.” When the man under him is about to talk, Hanzo just raises a brow. “You will like everything I’ll do to you. Besides, I always can tie you up, but I believe that is an act for another day.” The perspective of Hanzo tying him up makes Jesse’s cock twitch, giving the man over him another reason to grin. Answering him is beyond his mental ability right now, so Jesse decides just to obey him, raising both arms and interlacing his fingers below the pillow. Hanzo gives him a wolfish smile before standing up, “Close your eyes and wait for me here. I’ll be back before you know it.” As soon as the cowboy shuts his eyes, Hanzo jumps to the floor, moving to the nightstand to recover the lube and the condoms. He pulls off the hairband, using his fingers to comb the long locks of his hair and making them fall over a shoulder.

A knee moving the bed startles Jesse, but he keeps his eyes tightly shut while the weight on the bed changes until Hanzo is straddling him again. A hand slides up his abs, fingers walking up to his sternum until it reaches Jesse’s chin, pulling it down until he opens the mouth slightly. Soon the hot warm is there again, “Open your eyes, koishii.” When Jesse dares to look at him, the breath got caught in his chest. Hanzo is close enough to let him lose himself on the dark pool of his eyes, a cascade of hair falling on one side, filtering part of the light from the window and making the silky hair shine. His fingers twitch under the pillow. He craves to touch him, to wrap those locks around a fist and pull it down enough to ravish him as he deserves and Jesse needs. But he will restrain even if the slight tremors in his arms betray his struggles. Finally, with a soft sigh, Hanzo closes the distance to his mouth, locking them in a heated and passionate kiss that reduces Jesse’s brain to a puddle.

 

They kiss for what seemed hours to Jesse. His brain is a flatline, unable to process the tiniest thought, purely focused on feel. And dang, he is feeling everything! Every fibre of his body is on fire, nerves hyper-aware of everything, muscles tensed with the restraint he is putting on them. Thanks to the way Hanzo is moaning softly into the kiss, Jesse knows he isn’t in a better state, but he keeps kissing him as if his life depended on it. When at last Hanzo breaks the kiss, pushing up himself with a hand resting on Jesse’s chest, both are painting. Hanzo closes his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself while he sits back wholly. Several seconds later, a devilish grin shows on his face, and he opens his eyes, fixing his gaze on Jesse’s, “Time for the show. Remember, you can’t touch until asked.”

 

Jesse has never enjoyed being manhandled like that, but by everything that is sacred, he feels the need to obey this man. With a nod, he lowers his arms enough to relax the pressure on his strained shoulders but keeping the hands below the pillows. Hanzo’s grin grows even more, and he slides his body backwards until he is sitting on Jesse’s thighs instead of his hip, the big bulge on his jeans a tempting sight. Using the watch in his hand, he activates a tiny speaker near the bed. The melodic voice of a male singer fills the room, and Hanzo swings with it, mouthing the words. The melody is sexy, but his movements make it even better. With the first _‘[I’m feeling good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Edwsf-8F3sI)'_ , Hanzo’s hands move to trace patterns on Jesse’s chest to the rhythm of the song. Their fingertips leave a trace of goosebumps over every inch of skin he touches. Jesse is having a hard time following the lyrics, but when Hanzo leans back on him, lowering his upper body slowly, while swinging his head, caressing Jesse’s chest with his long hair, the cowboy is already lost. A loud moan accompanies Hanzo when he sits back singing. His hands are now roaming his own body, making Jesse crave to be the owner of those fingers. Hanzo keeps his gaze looked with Jesse’s while he plays with himself. Questing hands reached his neck, and he let the fingers slide down, following the curve of his pectorals, searching the hard nipples below the stretchy material. He keeps going down, swinging his body with the music. When he reaches the hem of the shirt his right hand stops there, it slides below it and makes Jesse shudder thinking of feeling the silky skin. But his other hand keeps moving, lower and lower, until he reaches his erection, palming him over the jeans. Jesse can’t control the grunt that the sight elicits on him, and Hanzo throws him a kiss before moaning softly.

 

“You are killing me here, darlin’.”

 

“Don’t worry, Jesse. I’ll give you what you are afraid to ask for.” The hand under the shirt takes the hem and pulls it up. His muscular body was discovered like the show in a theatre, with the shirt working as a curtain. Jesse can feel his desire spiking up, even more. The urge to ignore the order and pin that god-like man to the bed and lick him until he can only taste him is overwhelming. Hanzo seemed to understand his struggling but didn’t relent in his onslaught, keeping moving up the shirt until his pectorals are bare to him. “When I’m done with you, you’ll barely be able to stand me not being inside you, and I will make you beg for it.”

 

His words will be enough to break Jesse as it was, but the show in front of him destroys whatever resistance he has left in him. After the little speech, Hanzo has taken the hem of the shirt with his teeth, keeping it up and leaving the hand free to go back to his tits and play with the hard nipples. The fingers were twisting and scratching them softly before soothing the pain with a caress of the palm before moving to the other one. The hand on his pants keeps working on him, stroking the big bulge with slow motions. The song has finished, but Hanzo is too enraptured on his touch to care. Instead, he is singing the most beautiful one Jesse has ever heard, with a mix of soft moans and gasps.

 

When a wet spot appears on Hanzo’s pants, Jesse’s last defence fall, “Hanzo--” The archer stops his roaming hands briefly, dark gaze fixed on the man under him. “Please. Let me touch you.”

 

Hanzo looks like the cat that got the cream, all smug and confident, “Oh, you will, but on my terms, cowboy.” Taking off the shirt completely, he surprises Jesse throwing himself over him, stopping his body in the last moment by leaning his hands on each side of his face. Their erections touch and both men growl their pleasures. The pent-up situation is taking its toll on them, but Hanzo didn’t plan to stop his teasing right now. “Open that beautiful mouth for me.” Jesse obeys without a second thought. In this state, he craves his touch like a starving man will do with food. He needs him to kiss him, touch him, ravish him, whatever he wants to do to him. And the feeling, instead of frightening him, is invigorating. The second after he opened wide his mouth, Hanzo’s calloused finger enter it, playing and dancing with the tongue and coating themselves with a thick layer of spit. When he pulls them off, a thin line of saliva keeps them connected. Jesse’s eyes follow the fingers moving through the air between them, just to see them get lost inside Hanzo’s mouth, who savours them as he has done with the bruttiboni.

 

Jesse feels his cock turn even harder, jumping inside of his clothes and leaking profusely. And when Hanzo hums greedily, like he was enjoying a bit too much the flavour of him, the cowboy’s voice betrays him, “Please, Hanzo--”

 

“Please what, Jesse? I’m enjoying myself.”

 

Swallowing down his pride, Jesse disentangles his hands from under the pillow, but let them fall beside their bodies, waiting for the permission. “Touch me, kiss me, fuck me, please Hanzo.”

 

At that moment, with the pleading still floating between them, Hanzo feels the urge to consume him, to fill him, to mark him as his… just as much as Jesse seems to need to be owned, taken. The still slick hand ends on Jesse’s shoulder, and Hanzo moves it down slowly, grabbing the wrist and raising the arm until it rests against his back, “You can touch now, but I have a request, if I may.” He has the gut feeling that the cowboy will say yes to his request, but better to ask when Jesse still has some control over his mind. The man under him closes his eyes, like pushing away the image in front of him to regain some control. “I want to feel you for real this time. Want to fill that beautiful ass of you with my seed, want to have you dripping my essence for hours while I take you out for lunch.”

 

Every single word pushes the temperature of Jesse’s core up, his full body shivering with the strength of the passion and desire. The thought of feeling him inside him, with no barrier between them… If Jesse hadn't cum some time ago, he would be embarrassing himself right now, inside his pants, untouched.  “Please...”

 

The word is still hanging in the air when Hanzo locks their mouths in a life-sucking kiss. Jesse, touches him everywhere, from the nape of his head to the waist of his pants, with a hand grabbing a check of his ass and pushing him down, making them moan into the shared kiss. Their tongues danced like old partners. There’s nothing unfamiliar or uncomfortable between them.

 

As much as Hanzo wants to drain the life from Jesse through his kisses, Hanzo breaks it, raising enough to slip a hand between them and work open their jeans, with Jesse’s hands still roaming over the expanse of his naked back. “Pants off, gunslinger.” Hanzo rolls to one side, pushing his pants down with shaky hands. The bastard has slipped under his skin too deep and too quick to his liking, but at the moment, he can only think of burying himself in his heat. Soon both naked, clothes piled on the bed in disarray. “Turn around, Jesse.” The cowboy does it without a second glance to him. Grabbing the lube from beside the pillows, Hanzo coats his hardened member, fighting hard with the urge to pump it up to take off part of the pent-up tension. Once done, he moves between Jesse’s legs, raising his hips and making him rest on his knees. “I will fuck you so hard that you will still feel me the next time any other man touches you here.”

 

When Hanzo’s proving fingers enters the still loosened hole, Jesse whines, grasping handfuls of the sheets on his fist, his voice sounding broken and breathless, “You are ruining me up for the rest, sweet pie.”

 

Thoughts of keeping this man for himself fill Hanzo’s mind, and his finger stops their movement while he takes hold of his bearings. _‘It is the sex. You are not thinking properly.’_ But when he positions himself on Jesse’s glory hole, pushing inside slowly, he knows for sure he is already lost in him. He keeps pushing on, enjoying every single sound he elicits on Jesse. When their hips are joined, he stops moving, using a hand to travel up and down his bare back, scratching it until angry red lines appear on the tanned skin. “By the Dragons, Jesse, you feel heavenly.”

 

“Ah-- The feeling is mutual, my angel.”

 

Hanzo needs to move. Has to erase the strong feelings from his mind, and his body is giving him the perfect escape. The same hand that has been marking his back moves to surround his chest, pulling him up and making him stand on his knees, with Hanzo still deeply buried in him. “Keep your legs there for me.” Jesse repositions his knees to give him more stability while Hanzo hugs him from behind, hands splashed on his chest and abs. The cowboy lets his metal hand grab Hanzo’s ass while the real one does what he has been craving since he saw the dark locks, entangling them in his fist. Hanzo pistons inside of him. The first time he pulls back and returns in a quick movement of his hips, both moan loudly enough to wake up a dead man. Jesse’s head falls back, and Hanzo takes the chance to attack his neck, biting and sucking it until red marks appear on it. “Fuck, Jesse. Too good--” Hanzo feels his end coming closer and closer with every movement of his hips, with every time Jesse’s trembling hips move to clash with him midway.

 

But Jesse is not doing it better. His cock is leaking profusely, staining his abs when it hits them with every hard thrust, breath ragged and moans growing in volume with every passing second. “God, yes!”

 

Pushing him down, Hanzo changes their position again, covering his back with his body while keeping the hips at the perfect angle to touch the secret spot inside of him with every thrust. Either of them will go on for long. The foreplay has been too long and too exhaustive, but they didn’t mind. This sex is fulfilling, rewarding, pleasant and wonderful, and prolonging it will not make it better. Shibui, the beauty of simplicity. Hanzo has never related that word to the act of fucki-- scratch that, with the act of making love to someone, because he can feel the change on their behaviours from that first blowjob until now. Keeping the pace, he plants a soft kiss on Jesse’s nape, keeping his mouth there, planting open-mouthed kisses while whispering sweet nothings on Jesse’s skin. Finally, his passion explodes, pushed into it by Jesse muttering his name with that raspy voice of him. He buries himself deep inside of him, cumming while moaning Jesse’s name. And the cowboy follows him close enough. Hearing him and feeling his cock shot his seed, the little jumps, the irregular movements… He feels his cum hit his chest, and Jesse screams Hanzo’s name to the heavens, as the archer had wished before they lost into one another.

 

For some moments, while Jesse’s ass struggles with Hanzo’s cock, grasping it in a deadly grip, Hanzo keeps kissing and biting Jesse’s nape, both fighting to regain their breathing. At last, when Jesse’s body stops trembling, Hanzo pulls off from him, sitting on his halves for a second before throwing himself to the mattress, looking intently to Jesse. And in the aftermath of their passion, his heart takes the lead. Opening his arms, the archer gives a fond smile to his gunslinger, “Come here,  koishii, get lost in my embrace.”

 

Jesse uses a corner of the sheets to clean his chest before going, delighted, letting the other man wraps both arms around him and move him close. The extenuation of their lovemaking is taking his toll and forcing them to take a well-deserved nap, but not before both feel the seed of their relationship flourishing in their chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Hanzo uses for his little show is [Feeling good, by Michael Bublé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Edwsf-8F3sI)  
>    
> 
> 
> Translations:  
>  Koishii: yearned for; longed for; missed <3  
>  Shibui: refer to a particular aesthetic of simple, subtle, and unobtrusive beauty.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hope you have enjoyed it! Let me know what you think about it!!!!
> 
> Comments are cookies for a writer soul! Save a starving writer, leave a comment! xD


End file.
